Lullaby Love
by agentpiperh
Summary: Piper and Leo. kinda fluffy stuff, but good when you need a pick-me-up. pleez read and review!
1. lullsby love

It's pure fluff really, but i love it all the same. This story came to me while I was listening to Celine Dion's holiday cd These are Special Times. The song used in this fic is Brahm's Lullaby, the version sung by Celine Dion (duh). Try to imagine Piper and Leo singing the lyrics (to the right tune, mind you. You all know Brahm's Lullaby right? the really well known one?). That's the point of the story and it sounds better that way.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed in any way or form. If I did Piper and Leo would be back together by now.The story is my own.   
  
  


**Lullaby Love  
**

  
  
It was a cool, crisp October evening in San Francisco. The Halliwell Manor spoke of warmth and comfort, but it also felt......empty. The younger sisters, Phoebe and Paige, had gone out on seperate dates; and Chris was off wherever he went on uneventful nights; while Leo was up there fulfilling his elder duties. The eldest sister remained in the house, watching her son Wyatt. Piper had no date tonight, because her current tentative was out of town on business.  
Piper reveled in the peace that filled the manor, a result of the absence of her sisters. It gave her time to think and gather her thoughts. She felt a little nudge by her hand: Wyatt was pushing the now empty baby bottle away. Piper smiled down at her son as she put the bottle in the sink and moved him into an upright position to burp him.   
As she bathed Wyatt in preparation for his bedtime, PIper's mind wandered back to that afternoom. She smiled slightly: she'd practically had to shove her sisters out the door to their dates after naby repeated and increasingly annoying inquiries about whether she was okay with them both having dates and assurances on her part . After the bath, Piper dressed Wyatt in his blue and white cloud pj's. Thos pajamas always reminded her of Leo....no, she told herself, she couldn't think about Leo, not now. She stubbornly shook her head, pushing him out of her mind as she carried Wyatt to the nursery.  
Time to sleep, Wyatt. Piper told her son. Wyatt stared up at PIper.   
Want to hear a song? Rocking her son gently, Piper began to sing.  


_Lullaby, and good night  
In the sky stars are bright.  
Around your head flowers gay  
Set your slumbers till day.  
  
Lullaby, and good night  
In the sky stars are bright.  
Around your head flowers gay  
Set your slumbers till day.  
_

Sometime during this, Leo had orbed in. The nurseri was dim: Piper had turned out all the light except the nightlight. He leaned against the doorway, mesmerized by the sight of his wife singing to their son.  


_Close your eyes now and rest  
May these hours be blessed,  
Close your eyes now and rest  
May these hours be blessed.  
_

Piper glanced down at Wyatt and smiled; his little eyes were starting to close.  
I wish I knew the French lyrics. she whispered.   
Her words were not lost on Leo. Pushing away from the doorway, he began to sing.  


_Bonne nuit cher enfant  
Dans tes langes blanches  
Repose joyeux en rêvant des cieux.  
_

  
Piper looked up in surprise; her expression quickly turned into one of sheer amazement. In all these years, she had never heard Leo sing. More importantly, what was he doing here? Leo now stood just inches from Piper and Wyatt. Heart pounding, he continued to sing.  


_Quand le jour reviendra  
Tu te réveillera  
Quand le jour reviendra   
Tu te réveilera .  
  
Lullaby and good night  
In the sky star are bright..  
_

  
At this point, Piper found her voice and joined in.  


_  
Around your head flowers gay  
Set your slunbers...  
_

  
Leo stopped and listened to Piper sing the last two words.  


_....till day.  
_

  
They stared at each other for a few moments. Piper broke the stillness by looking at Wyatt, who was sound asleep in her arms. Turning aroud quickly, she began to tuck Wyatt into his crib.  
You sounded beautiful.  
A warm tingling felling rushed through Piper at those words. She knew now more than ever, that he was the only person that could make her feel that way. Why then, had she pushed him away, ordered him out of her life; when what she really needed was to be i n his arms? With her back still to Leo, she busily arranged the sheet around her sleeping son and replied,  
You didn't sound so bad yourself. I didn't know you could sing.  
Leo smiled. Piper madehim feel whole. He was certain no one else could complete him as perfectly as she. _God, why did I abandon her and our son? Sure I'd become an elder and I had my elder duties to fulfill, but I'd broken the rules before, why not now? I acually am the law now. Why was I so stupid?_  
Piper got the sudden irresistable urge to kiss Leo that she knew so well. Straightening up, she turned around and walked slowly but confidentally towards leo. Reaching up, she wrapped her armed around his neck and kissed him softly. Leo returned the kiss, and what started as a gentle questioning kiss soon turned into a passionate fiery one. Soon they had to break the kiss for air. Leo took his chance.  
Piper, can you ever forgive me for what I did to you, what I did to our son?  
Piper quieted Leo with her fingers on her lips.  
I realize now that I made my own mistake by pushing you away. I said it at our wedding and I will say it again. I was born to love you and I always will.  
Her words healed him like no healing touch ever could.   
You really are my soulmate.  
I know.  
Those two words meant everything to Leo. Gently, he picked Piper up in his arms and carried her into the bedroom.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Warning:** If you do not want to spoil the moment create by this story thus far, **do not **read the next chapter right away. The following chapter is a humorous twist I came up with while jotting down this fic. If you do not mind ruining this touching, poignant, romantic moment, them keep reading. Otherwise, save chapter two for another day.  
  
  
  



	2. a humorous twist

Alright, guys. I warned you! The perfect moment created moments before by the previous chapter is about to be shattered by pure hilarity! This is your **last** chance to go back!  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Many hours later, Piper stirred, She felt someones strong arms wrapped around her. Memories of Leo and their night together filled her mind. She smiled. Life was good again. She truly belonged in Leo's arms. An idea beagn to form in her mind. First, she listened carefully. No sounds. Good. Wyatt was still asleep. Turning over on her stomach. She pulled herself up so was propped on her elbow over Leo. Gently, she began to stroke Leo's chest. Leo murmured as he woke up. Opening one eye, he saw his lovely wife grinning above him. He snaked one hand behind her asnd in one fluid movement, pulled her down on top of him and kissed her soundly. After a few seconds of this, Piper broke away. Grinning again, she climbed out bed.  
I'm not letting you get away again!   
Leo was quick to follow, after taking a few seconds to admore her naked form. Purposely, Piper engaged Leo in a chase around the room. Giggling wildly, she ran around, avoiding Leo's grappling arms. Suddenly, the door flew open.   
Piper, Piper, Piper! said Phoebe enthusiastically.  
Guess what? Paige said.  
Both sisters suddenly realized what they were interrupting. Piper screamed and Leo hollered; both dove for the relative safety and cover of the bad, grabbing at their last shred of decency. Leo's reaction was slow enough to give both younger sisters a good view. Paige and Phoebe immediately shielded their eyes, though it didn't do much good.   
Don't worry, we didn't see anything! Paige waved her free hand in the air.  
It's great that you two are back together. added Phoebe.  
Neither sister made a move to leave. a smile began to form on Paige's half hidden face.  
I can see why Prue couldn't stop staring. Paige struggled to hold back a giggle.  
Isn't it obvious? Phoebe laughed.  
  
**GET OUT!!!!!!!!!! ****  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
hahahahahhehehehee.....ohh..haha..hee..I'm still laughing. So? Did that make your day? It does shatter the perfect moment though. Don't say I didn't warn you! 


End file.
